


babysit | lipsoul

by loonaskskks



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Blushing, College, Cute, F/F, Gay Panic, Hot, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonaskskks/pseuds/loonaskskks
Summary: Jinsoul asks Jungeun to babysit
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	babysit | lipsoul

Jungeun was making her way to her classmates apartment, Jinsoul. Whom kindly asked Jungeun to look after her neice who has been staying with her for just a few weeks. Jinsoul and Jungeun weren't very close friends but knew eachother from sharing lots of classes. Jungeun always found Jinsoul pretty, I mean who didn't?, so when she asked Jungeun she agreed without hesitation

Jungeun has many younger siblings so found this case easy to be in.

Jungeun soon arrived at her apartment, and was met with a dressed up Jinsoul, who seemed to look very distressed. 

"Hey Junegun, you made it" Jinsoul opened the door for her to walk past, Jungeun being able to smell her sweet perfume, "Thanks so much again"

"It's fine" Junegun reassured with a smile, Jinsoul nodded and walked more into her apartment going to get something.

Jungeun couldn't help but admire Jinsouls outfit and look, she was stunning, "You look really nice" Junegun commented.

"Thanks, I have to go to this stupid formal thing for my parents" Jinsoul complained, "My mom would probably pick the ugliest dress but I went shopping before" continuing to search her living room.

Jungeun chuckled, "Hope you have fun" 

Jinsoul sighed "Theses things are never fun, just my mom and dad forcing lots of men on me" 

Jungeun was going to reply before Jinsoul intruppted with a cheer, "Found it!"

Jinsoul walked towards Jungeun and explained to her about her neice, Naeun, schedule for the rest of the evening. Jungeun nodded the whole way through trying to pay attention and not get lost in Jinsouls pretty eyes.

"Okay, just a sidenote, she might be wanting to stay up late but try to get her to sleep on time" Jinsoul warned handing her the paper of it.

"Sure" Jungeun nodded again.

Jinsoul sighed, "Let me just say bye" 

"Naeun!" She yelled making a small girl come running in.

"Are you leaving now princess Jindori" She asked, as Jinsoul bent down to her.

"Naeun, I'm not really a princess and yes I'm leaving." Jinsoul smiled a little at her comment, "But remember I told you my friend is going to make sure you're safe while I'm gone?"

Naeun nodded and immediately looked towards Jungeun, who smiled at the young girl.

Jinsoul gestured towards Jungeun, "This is my friend Jungeun, now you are going to listen to everything she tells you to do or no frozen yogurt after school anymore"

Naeun eyes widened and she nodded roughly, Jinsoul smiled and got up again, telling Naeun to go back to her room, Naeun hugged her waist and ran off.

Jungeun was smiling at her walking, before looking back at Jinsoul who was already looking at her.

"Eveyone always thinks she's my daughter" Jinsoul said while looking around for something.

Jungeun commented, "Well she has the cuteness to be your daughter"

Jinsoul gasped jokingly, "Are you calling me cute Kim Jungeun?"

Jinsoul didn't let her respond, since she was walking towards the door, with her purse and jacket.

"Remember to call me in any emergencies" Jinsoul stated and swiftly left.

Jungeun sighed and looked around hopelessly.

~~~

Jungeun and Naeun had a fun time. When Jinsoul left Jungeun got comfortable and made her way to Naeuns room, where the girls played lots of games with her dolls and Naeun begged to do Jungeuns makeup. 

It was around 8 and an hour left till Naeun should be sleeping when she suggested something.

"Jungeun?" She said, hearing a hum from her before carrying on, "Can we watch a movie?" 

"That's not a bad idea" Jungeun and Naeun made their way to the couch facing the TV and Jungeun turned on her Netflix to pick a movie.   
Naeun picked frozen which Jungeun didn't object too. Naeun rushed towards the kitchen before they started though, Jungeun keeping an eye on her as she did.

She returned with a bag of popcorn for the girls making Jungeun smile, "You know how to make popcorn?"

"Princess Jinsoul taught me" Naeun exclaimed, Jungeun nodded in response and started to play the movie.

Her head was starting to hurt from the weird pigtails Naeun did on her with the ribbons coming down and her makeup starting to itchy, she was a bit worried, but would just wait till Naeun fell asleep to wipe it all off.

They were halfway through the movie where Naeun and Jungeun were getting sleepy, they finished the popcorn and were both drifting off to sleep. Naeun was snuggled into Jungeuns side, the warmth making herself sleepy 

Soon later both girls were asleep, it was only 10 minutes later before Jinsoul returned back to the apartment.

"Hey guys, I'm back..." She drifted off seeing the two asleep on the couch.

She couldn't help but smile at them and especially at Jungeun cute look that Naeun did, she was also a victim of Naeuns dreaded makeup.

Jinsoul took her heels and jacket off, setting her purse down, she walked over turning the TV off. She carefully move Naeun from Jungeuns side, picking her up, her head settling on her shoulder.

She carried her to her bedroom, setting her down, she was already in her nightie, she put the blanket over her and gave her small kiss on her forehead before leaving her in the dark, sound asleep.

She went back to Jungeun who was still passed out, she wanted to leave her like that but since the couch isn't comfortable and she might need to go home to someone, she decided to wake the peaceful girl up.

"Jungeun" She whispered moving her shoulder softly, "Wake up"

Jungeun eyes was fluttering open, looking around confused, "Jinsoul? Where's-"

"You two both fell asleep" Jinsoul informed, " I just took her to her bed, she's asleep"

"Oh right" Jungeun got up from slouching, embrassingly wiping a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth, "Sorry for falling asleep on the job" 

"It's fine, I get it" Jinsoul commented while watching Jungeun touch her head, her head, wincing from the pain.

Jinsoul moved from oppsite her to sit next to her, "Can I help with that? She's done it to me multiple times."

Jungeun looked at her trying to control her heartbeat since Jinsoul was so close to her but just nodded.

Jinsoul untied one of her pigtails, carefully, which was mostly painless, Jinsoul saying sorry immediately whenever Jungeun made a sound of discomfort. Very quickly Jinsoul had them both untied. 

Jungeun sighed, "Thanks for that" giving her a smile.

Jinsoul nodded and saw how messy Jungeun hair was, her hands went under her hair and rubbed the parts that were probably sore from the hair ties. Jungeun closed her eyes, relaxing to the feeling of her fingers and also having a mini panic attack but trying her hardest to hide it.

Jungeun tried to focus on the situation and not get distracted, "How was the thing with your parents?" Jungeun asked, while Jinsoul continued

"It was the same old thing, I already dislike men but what I hate more is drunk boys hitting on me" Jinsoul complained.

Jinsoul carried on fixing up Jungeun hair as whole, making it like it previously was, "You shouldn't go then, if you're uncomfortable" 

"Yeah, you're right" Jinsoul nodded and finally finished, she was looking at Jungeun now after moving back.

"You look gorgeous with Naeuns makeup but I think we should wipe that off" Jinsoul suggested.

"Definitely" Jungeun nodded and stood up with Jinsoul following her to the kitchen, to get wipes.

Jinsoul was looking in different cupboards while Jungeun took a seat at the counter, "Has the blush gotten itchy yet?" 

"Yeah that was a while ago" Jungeun replied.

Jinsoul found the wipes and sat next to Jungeun, who turned towards her, Jinsoul started wiping down her first eye, clean from all the pink, purple eyeshadow. Jinsoul seemed focus it was clean from anything but her skin. Jungeun couldn't help but stare at her while she did. 

She did the other eye and then her cheeks, Jinsoul soon noticed Jungeun staring, "Is there something on my face?" 

"Oh uh no, I just-" Jungeun face blushed red, feeling hot.

Jinsoul chuckled since she was finishing cleaning her cheeks and saw the red and felt her face warming up

Jinsoul moved down to her jaw, wiping the random patches of foundation and soon made it to her lips that has lipstick badly placed on.

Jinsoul got a new wipe and leaned in slowly cleaning her lips first the top lip then the bottom, she stared at her lips and took her time with the bottom making sure it was clean from any redness. Her eyes moved from her lips back to Jungeun eyes who was still staring at Jinsoul.

The tension in the room, was heavy as the girls started at eachother, Jinsoul eyes flickered from her eyes and back to Jungeun lips.

Jungeun face was heating up even more, not handling her gaze, "Jinsoul" She whispered.

Jinsoul dropped the wipe between them and quickly leaned into Jungeuns lips, her hand going around her neck to keep her in place. Jungeun hand held onto Jinsouls arms. Jinsoul slanted her head to go in deeper in the kiss, only letting Jungeun take in a quick gasp for air.

All Jungeun could do was kiss the girl she's been crushing on back, whom was taking most of the control giving Jungeun a hard time to catch up. Jinsoul soon leaned back, her brain realising she may have rushed this.

Jinsoul moved back seeing an open mouth Jungeun who seemed to be in shock.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even ask you if I could- I'm sorry" Jinsoul stuttered, she was the one turning red now.

"No no that's fine" Jungeun reasoned with a small smile now, "You're um you're a good kisser" 

Jinsoul laughed at that, "Thanks" 

She got all the dirty wipes and walked to throw them in the bin, Jungeun followed her and leaned against the counter looking at her.

"Aren't you uncomfortable in that dress?" Jungeun asked, since she's been wearing all night.

Jinsoul smirked and walked towards her, "Why you asking Kim Jungeun? Do you want to take it off me?" 

Jungeuns face was once again heating up, she hated how weak her face was. Before she realized she saw Jinsoul moving towards her, her hands going on counter on both sides of Jungeun, the girls once again very close.

"Ever since you been makeup less, ive realised you blush a lot around me" Jinsoul commented.

Jungeun eyes widen only now realizing that she is bare faced, she quickly covered her face with her hands making sure Jinsoul can't see even though it's wayy too late.

"Why are you covering your face, it's so pretty!" Jinsoul exclaimed, stroking her wrists.

Jungeun shook her head, "Nope no, it's not pretty"

"Well I kissed you with that face, it's very pretty for your information" Jinsoul said having a point 

Jungeun slowly removed her hands and looked up at her, "That's true, I guess you do like me then" Jinsoul nodded with a huge smile, "Is that why you asked me to babysit?"

"Mainly yes it was because of that" Jinsoul admitted.

Jungeun couldn't help but smile at that, her tummy getting butterflies. This time Jungeun was the one to lean close to Jinsoul, her arms going around her neck as she smashed their lips together. Jinsoul almost on relfex had hand arms wrapped around Jungeun in a second.

The girls spent minutes just kissing but soon Jungeun pushed away, still in the embrace but their lips apart, "I like you too by the way" 

Jinsoul gasped, "Really? I had no idea"

Jungeun giggled making Jinsoul drop multiple kisses on her lips, "You should probably head home soon, it's getting late"

"Oh yeah you're right, my roommates probably worried, she gets like that" Jungeun said moving from Jinsoul and going back to the living room, Jinsoul following her.

"Do I have competition?" Jinsoul teased watching her collect her things and putting her jacket on.

"With Jiwoo? She's the annoying sister I'm stuck with" Jungeun said, walking towards the door, "So no you don't" 

Jinsoul nodded "This was fun. I'll text you sometime?"

Jungeun nodded, "I would like that."

Jinsoul leaned in for a goodbye kiss, Jungeun smiling in the kiss, "Bye Jinsoul"

Jinsoul returned a bye and then closed the door, not stopping herself from squealing like a little girl.

~~~~


End file.
